A Letter of Resignation
Summary When Haddock and Stonegit are alone together in the king's quarters, Stonegit suggests to his king that it is time for him to enlist a new bodyguard. Haddock balks. The king even prevents Stonegit from walking out the door when the young man begins to leave, expressing that Stonegit is incredibly important to him, even giving the young man a kiss on the lips. Stonegit reacts explosively, shouting at Haddock that he cannot kiss another man when the king is already married. Stonegit flees the room and King Haddock seats himself to cry. Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Haddock caught a glimpse of his bodyguard standing in his room. Stonegit was positioned in front of what he thought was the window, feeling the warm sun shining through it. Unbeknownst to him he was actually standing in front of the wall right next to the window. From the back Haddock could see that the boy was rigid. “My King,” he said, not facing him. His voice was barely a whisper and he swallowed thickly, attempting to keep it from breaking. “I thi-“ his voice caught and the cleared his throat, breathing deeply. “I think it is time that you…that you enlisted the services of another bodyguard.” He finished, sniffing as he raised his head slightly, his fists clenching by his side. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock heaved a deep sigh as he settled down in his chair. “Bringing it up now, are we?” With a grimace Haddock remarked, “How’s it… been… going for you… I mean, your eyes? Have you been holding up well in consideration of the recent change to your vision?” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit heaved a sigh, letting his hand raise and then slap back down at his side. “As much as you might expect. At this point I couldn’t even push you out of harms way without missing.” he gave a small, humorless laugh, walking sideways briskly. “I mean, I could be right next to you and I’d probably fall over my own two-” Before Haddock could call a warning, Stonegit’s words were cut off as walked into the wardrobe, his head smacking on it painfully. Stonegit yelled, covering mouth quickly as he held his head, his eyes squeezed shut. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"For the love of Odin’s grandchildren!" Haddock hoisted himself up to his feet to assist Stonegit, but in the process, his right crutch slipped, and he crashed onto the floor too. "In all fairness, Stonegit, somehow you’re faring a lot better than I have, and you have a better excuse," the king groaned. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stared blindly across the room. “You fell didn’t you…” he said, his voice quiet, and dismayed. “You’re on the ground…right in front of me…and I have no idea where you are.” he ducked his head slightly. “Get someone you can trust,” he said carefully. He side stepped greatly so he didn’t step on his King, and started to make his way to the door. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock grit his teeth, and without even grabbing his crutches, hobbled rapidly toward Stonegit. He grabbed the young man roughly by his shoulder and whirled him around, then threw his other arm onto the other shoulder and shook Stonegit none too gently. “You’re just going to leave here with minimal talk?” the king hissed. “You’ve done more than an incredible amount for me, but I am going to ask you to do one more thing right here and now. Stay, talk, and have a full conversation with me. King’s orders.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit backed up from him, pushing his hands away, tears in his sightless eyes. “I cant do 'anything for you!” he yelled, his voice breaking. “What could you possibly want me for!? To talk to you? Everybody thinks I’m some sort of adviser, do you plan on making me that? If I had that title you’d never listen to a word I said! So what then? I can’t protect you. I can’t take care of your dragon, or clean your quarters, or bring you food when your busy!” he took another step back, shaking his head. “We could talk. But it wouldn’t make a difference. There’s no misunderstanding here.” he pointed at himself, his hand shaking. “I…am blind…unstable…not needed.” He spread his hands. “Seriously, can you even think of anything I could do?” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Sometimes, Stonegit," Haddock murmured, a distant look overtaking his eyes, "who we are and what we think we should be are two wholly separate things. And sometimes… sometimes they’re not so distant as we perceive. "I can tell you are greatly distressed because you think you cannot be who you ‘ought’ to be as a bodyguard. I can see it in how you walk, how you just shove yourself away from me, how you discount yourself as ‘not needed’. Nevertheless I can tell you that, when I was your age, I felt the much same way. Not because of blindness, but… other matters…" the king coughed awkwardly, then continued. "The truth of the matter is, I have many bodyguards, an adviser, and many loyal subjects. There’s only one of you, though, Stonegit. Thor almighty, I don’t care you’re blind. The reason I needed you - why I need you ''now ''- has nothing to do with your vision. Or is your head as blind as your eyes? Think, Stonegit, think!” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit stared wide eyed in his direction. He slowly walked forward, reaching out one hand. He found Haddock’s face, and then adjusted his head so he was actually looking into his eyes. He pulled his hand back and tapped his dented head. “I can’t think,” He glanced away, licking his lips. “Your family, your…wife…and kids…they need you safe. What you need my King, is to reunite with them.” he said seemingly out of the blue. He had never really mentioned Haddock’s family before. He rubbed his mouth, inhaling briskly. “You need me now? Really and truly. Fine.” he raised his head again. “Then tell me.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"My wife and kids… yes…" Haddock said slowly. "But please… quit… quit… would you… I mean… mean…" Flustered with that sentence, Haddock quit stuttering and tried again with a wholly new statement. "I miss Mera. And Egil. And Signy. So much. And… there’s nothing more than I want but to be united with them… but… bringing them up… Stonegit…” Haddock ran his hand through his hair, groaning. "Do I really need to tell you that you are important too?" Haddock was torn, torn somewhere, or so it seemed from his pointless gestures. His eyes vacillated from staring too intently at Stonegit to not looking at the man at all. "How can you not believe that already? What are my words going to do? Would you… would you believe anything I said… or… do I… do I need… need… to…" Clearly not knowing how to verbally continue, Haddock leaned in, at first very hesitantly, and then with a very quick and nervous peck made contact lip-to-lip with Stonegit. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit stood frozen, his feet rooted to the ground, his mouth slowly falling open. Like a kettle starting to boil Stonegit could feel the pressure in his brain coming to a head, and then it exploded. “You…” he said slowly. “fucking IDIOT!” he said, reeling backwards, his back hitting the door. Almost instantly he pushed himself forward, marching towards Haddock and getting right in his face as he ranted. “What did you do?! What did you just do! Why the fucking bloody did you randomly think I mentioned your wife you waffle brained son of a bitch!? You can’t just up and kiss a guy after he mentioned your wife! So unless that kiss was some weird cultural thing everybody in your kingdom does, why hell would you do that!” He paced his a quick circle, gripping his head. “And another thing!….I mean you…I mean I’ve always…I melted your heart with a freakin' act of…” Stonegit rubbed his face, shaking his head, spreading his hands. “Well let's face it, no matter what that was supposed to be, you, my King, have never been so stupid hot, I mean so cute before, I mean...well maybe I should just sex out of here!” Silence came over the room as Stonegit froze again. “I meant get…” he swallowed, his words barely audible. “You have never been so stupid before and maybe I should just get out of here.” he said quietly, correcting his words. His eyes widened. “I have go.” he said, running to the door, hauling it open, and running away in the same way a kid caught playing ‘knock, knock, and run.’ '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'This time, Haddock watched Stonegit go. And as Stonegit fled - miraculously not crashing into any objects or trampling over anything - Haddock marched up and angrily slammed the door shut with all the force he could muster. Wood crashed against the door frame with a mighty, echoing ''CRACK! '''which only began to touch upon the turmoil of emotions in Haddock’s heart. He stomped away, for once not feeling any pain in his right leg though he marched with full forceful weight on both limbs, and headed straight to his bed. At the top of his lungs he screamed. He needed release. There was a pillow before him and he punched it. Sacked it. He ''beat the pillow. And once the poor item on his bed had become horribly tattered from the harsh pounding, Haddock threw it mercilessly to the wall. Down onto his chair he sat, buried his face in his hands, and moaned, “Mera, Mera, what have I done?” He did not even try to stop the tears from falling. Category:EventsCategory:Season 2 Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss